Compréhension
by Nicolina
Summary: Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, ditil.Reviens me voir quand tu sauras de quoi je parle. Slash HPDM. Le chap 2 n'est pas une suite!
1. Compréhension

**Compréhension**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime (léger), POV de Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Voici un one-shot tout beau tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un mot à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour mon dernier one-shot. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Encore un petit mot pour toi, Vif d'or. C'est dommage que le livre soit resté chez ton père, mais tu le liras quand tu pourras. Et puis, merchi pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir, comme toujours.

Bonne lecture.

À voir ses mains, je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait déjà travaillé avec. Ses doigts sont si fins, longs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment précis, je lui ai pris la main. Je l'ai retourné, regardé, caressé, mais je n'ai vu aucune trace.

-T'es-tu servi de tes mains, au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Demandais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour travailler.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis. Je ne suis pas si étonné que ça. Le mot travailler ne fait pas spécialement parti de son vocabulaire. On lui a toujours mâché le travail, et c'est à se demander comment il fait pour faire ses devoirs.

-Faire des travaux manuels, répondis-je.

-Tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Oui, et je connais déjà la réponse.

-Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

-Pour rien, juste pour savoir. Mais cela se voit. . .

-Ah oui ?

Il a l'air surpris, pourtant n'importe qui pourrait remarquer qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de ses mains. Il s'est reculé et j'ai dû le lâcher. Pas étonnant, qu'il soit vexé.

-Tu n'as jamais planté des fleurs ?

-Non.

-Dessiner, découper, fait de la pâte à modeler.

-De la quoi ?

-Oublie, je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer.

C'est moi qui m'éloigne cette fois. Il est presque désespérant, mais pourtant j'ai encore envie de toucher ses mains. Elles sont si différentes des miennes.

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, dit-il.

-Tu as le cerveau lent.

-Ne m'insulte pas, c'est toi qui t'exprime. . .

-Comme un moldu ? Le coupais-je.

-Oui, et. . .

-Si tu n'arrives pas à t'exprimer alors, arrête.

-Ne me dis pas d'arr. . .

Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, c'est complètement idiot de ma part, et pourtant. . . J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son corps sur le mien, de sa main dans la mienne. Je penche vers lui et l'embrasse dans le cou, puis approche mes lèvres de son oreille pour embrasser son lobe.

-Reviens me voir quand tu sauras de quoi je parle.

Je m'éloigne à regret, mais ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin, bien que j'en ai envie.

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai pris sa main, depuis que. . . Non, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, c'est idiot. Si un jour, il arrive à découvrir de quoi je parle, alors peut-être que ça marchera, mais le connaissant, je peux rêver. Il n'a jamais eu envie de connaître le monde moldu, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait envie maintenant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demande Hermione, assise à côté de moi dans la Grande Salle.

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu as l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées.

-C'est parce que je le suis.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. C'est idiot de penser qu'il peut vraiment me faire plaisir. J'ai envie de le voir, mais je m'en empêche. Il n'essaie pas de me comprendre, alors je ne veux pas le comprendre non plus. Peut-être s'il fait un effort. Ou, est-ce à moi de le faire ? Non, j'ai déjà fait le premier pas, à lui de réfléchir.

-Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je.

Je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle. Je cogite encore et toujours. J'espère et je commence à désespérer. Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui le fuis, c'est lui. Je ne le vois qu'en cours et il ne m'adresse aucun regard. Je croyais être celui qu'il voulait, mais je me suis trompé.

Ses mains me manquent et même s'il ne sait rien faire avec, j'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi. Je regarde le lac et il me semble bien éloigné.

J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus. Il m'ignore sans cesse. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Je n'ose plus lui parler, le regarder. Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent, mais. . . Peuvent-ils comprendre que j'ai envie qu'il me comprenne ? Les cours me semblent insipides. Ce n'est pas normal. Le Quidditch ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et je rate toujours le Vif d'Or. Je veux qu'il soit à moi, qu'il me prenne la main, avec un sourire. Est-ce trop demandé ? Oui, pour lui, ça l'est. Son orgueil peut en prendre un coup.

Finalement, je me suis éloigné et j'erre un peu perdu. Il me manque. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il est derrière moi à m'attendre. C'est presque incompréhensible.

-Harry, dit-il.

Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner, bien que l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Je voudrais encore toucher ses mains.

-Je n'ai peut-être jamais planté de fleur, dessiner, ou fais du découpage. . . Mais, je sais une chose, ces mains sont faites pour toi. J'attendais seulement que tu m'apprennes.

Je me tourne finalement. Il m'est impossible de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il vient de dire, me touche, mais. . . Est-ce vraiment suffisant ?

-Tu as vraiment envie que je t'apprenne ? Demandais-je avec espoir en m'approchant de lui.

-Bien sûr.

Je lui prends les mains et les porte à mes lèvres. Elles sont si douces et toujours aussi belles. M'attendait-il vraiment ?

-J'essaie toujours de te comprendre Harry ?

-C'est déjà beaucoup, Drago.

Ses lèvres sont si belles que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Et c'est comme si je le comprenais mieux. Et pour lui est-ce pareil ? Il s'éloigne de moi et me sourit.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras m'apprendre. . . à faire de la pâte à modeler.

Je ris à sa phrase et il a toujours se sourire franc sur les lèvres.

-Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux.

**Fin !**

Voilà, fini. Alors ? À bientôt tout le monde. Nicolina


	2. Annonce

**Bonjour !**

**Une petite annonce à faire, qui sera retirée assez vite. Je l'ai mis en suite de ma dernière fic, pour aussi remercier les personnes qui l'ont reviewé.**

**Je tiens juste à vous dire que mon livre « La Communauté des anges » est en vente sur les sites « Alapage» et « Amazon.fr ».**

**Les liens sont sur mon site (Voir mon profil pour l'adresse)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma dernière fic et ceux qui m'ont reviewer. Merci beaucoup, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine fiction. (Qui j'espère arrivera assez vite, tout dépend si j'ai l'inspiration)**

**Bisoussssssssssssssssss**** à tous !**

**Nicolina**


End file.
